Son of a Marauder
by PulsePuppy
Summary: Harry is the last survivoring Brit after the muggles find out about Voldy, he recieves a visit from Mr. Mxyzptlk
1. Joker, I think Not

**Son of a Marauder**

**by Neil R. S. aka Pulse_Puppy**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of which that is from the Harry Potter or the JLA 'verse. If you don't know what is from that whole show, comics and other related stuff yet, I suggest you check it up, before making comments about sueing me.

AN1: A cross between HP, JLA and some other run-ins, flash-throughs and maybe a guest apperance or such

Warning; there will be adult scenes, not suitable for youngens, violence, adult content, character death... maybe a death of one or two of my Muses if they don't help me with the ideas .

**Mini Prologue**

The last battle had been pretty brutal and in the end, when everyone else was dead and burried, Harry was all that was left. Hogwarts fell in the final battle, taking a large portion of the students and teachers, as well as the Aurors, who had finally come at the end of the fight, when they had been recieving floo calls for the last 12hrs.

Apprently Fudge hadn't wanted to believe the word of anyone from Hogwarts, as he still believed that it was a ploy by 'Dumbledore's Army' to take over his job.

Most of Britian had been declaired a war zone and unliveable, with good reason too, as the muggle governments had gotten wind of what was happening and once the Royals were removed from the homeland, the land was hailed upon by a great many missiles. Enough to destroy most of the land, making it unliveable and in some cases, radioactive.

At the end of it all, when Harry felt he couldn't go on any longer and he was the last one to actully be living anywhere in Britian, let alone the ruins of Hogwarts in Scotland, he was visited by a small creature, similar to that of a house elf, though it wore a smart looking suit and hovered off the ground. The strange creature introduced himself as Mr. Mxyzptlk. A fifth Dimensional being.

The strange man offered Harry alittle gift. He said, "I like the way you roll, kid," speaking in an oddly, American voice, "that and the pranks your old man use to get upto with his friends." He looked at Harry thoughtfully, "Tell you what McGurk, I'll gift you with all the knowledge you need, books, partchment, potion ingredients, everything you could need for ten generations. Even things that you proberly wouldn't need," he let out a disturbing chuckle, "Just continue the Marauder's work and spread the mayham, mischief, and down right dirty pranks, and I'll give you a life, somewhere new. Where you can be someone that isn't the 'Boy-Who-Lived-And-Defeated'. What do you say, McGurk?"

Harry did anything, anyone who had been given a chance to live, and said, "Deal." After that, all he knew was bright lights, a searing headache and for some reason, snow that tasted like marmalade.

**Ch 01 Joker, I think Not**

Harry had woken up groggy and disorientated, in a bed in some city hospital, somewhere he hadn't heared of. He remebered the deal he made and found he now possesed a lot more information in his memory warehouse - something Hermione had said might have been easier to sort his thoughts into, when the pair started to train each other in the mind arts, when they and Ron had been off, finding the parts of old snakelips' soul, it had worked out greatly that way too - more then anyone should be able to remember.

Hell, before Hogwarts fell, he had one warehouse. Now, he had four square blocks, with atleast twelve industrial warehouses, on each block. It was rather mind boggling and if he stayed there too long, he would have the worst headaches, though they had started to ease off for awhile. He even relised at one point, that his magical core had increased, way more than he could remember. Way more than anyone 'living' should have. It had played up with the hospital the first time he was brought in, so he was moved to another clinic and introduced to some form of Mystic, where ever he now lived. Her name was Zatanna.

A few days after he had been at the new clinic for about a week, he started some trainning, mainly because he was bored out of his mind and quite frankly, a bored Marauder, was never a good thing. After a particular memory flashed across his mind, of a talk he had, had with Dumbledore, back in his third year, he remembered that when a Wizard or Witch, had a large magical core, they tended to be able to take more than one animagus form. Usually only upto three. So it was a huge shock to Harry, when he found three of the memory warehouses, full completely of multiple creatures that all hummed to him, like that of his old form - oddly, his old form wasn't that of a buck, like his father, nor a grim-like dog like his godfather, nor a wolf like Remus, but it was that of a yellow and black guard dog.

Waking up early, the next day, he started doing some stretches. Some of the 'files' he had been reading in the animagus sector, had said it was better to stretch ones' body, if they hadn't taken a particular form before. Truth be told, he'd done the same with his guard dog form and had a less jarring experience then he was told that plauged other magicals. It had made him, yet again, question if Wizards and Witchs of his home world, had any sence of the word, 'Sence' at all.

He had figured out he wasn't in his home dimension pretty quickly when Zatanna had introduced him to a man in blue tights, red boots and a red cap, with an 'S' on the front of his clothing and his knickers on the outside. That wasn't the only thing that made him relise he wasn't at home anymore, just the tip of it actully. When the man had hovered over to him, then used what the man called 'X-Ray Vision' on him, he was pretty convinced. Actully, this Superman, wasn't the only one he was introduced too.

Some, he had no liking for right away. The man black, with pointed edges that rose like ears from the top of his mask and cape combo, made him feel like he was an 11 year old firsty again, and infront of Snape in the beaknosed traitors' potion classroom. It was a feeling he would love to have been without for a very very very long time, perhaps never again.

At one stage, he met two men, one with a green suit, with arrows and a bow, Harry couldn't help but laugh when the man introduced himself as 'Green Arrow', and he sure couldn't stop himself making a joke about 'how cupid must be hiring out these days'. The other man was in all red. He said he went by the code name of Flash, but said Harry could call him Wally. Harry and Wally had kicked it off pretty quickly. Both were pranksters and both had that flair that, if they were lights, would attract the moths with their innocent glow.

Looking to his right, he watched as Zatanna walked into his room, a smile on her face, as she seen he was awake and actuly doing stretchs, be they alittle odd looking to her, but she was glad. "G'morning Zatanna," said Harry, he'd taken to the dark haired mystic rather quickly, though he wouldn't do anything with her, if she didn't make any advances, the fact she was his 'nurse' may have been stopping her.

"Good morning Harry. I see you are up and about today. Feeling better then?" she asked. Harry had been kept there longer, as his magical core, what Zatanna had found hard to believe existed at first, had been flucturating every so often, but it had been leveling off since coming to the clinic.

"Yep." He looked to the door and turned back to her. "I want to show you something. It may not work, but it also may." He closed his eyes and focused and before Zatanna opened her mouth to say anything, there was a small shimmer of the air and where once there was Harry, there now stood a brillant white tiger, with his amazing green eyes, looking up at the mystic, with a mischief-filled stare.

"H-Harry?" Zatanna stepped back a few paces and stopped, her back against the, now closed door, as she'd ran into it and closed it with her motion.

The large tiger, looked up at her and tilted its head. Watching her for a time, it started to step forward alittle. Small steps to start with, then in a hurry, it lepped at her, changing back to Harry in mid-leap, landing with one hand on either side of her shoulders and his feet beside her legs, trapping her in her place without actully touching her. "Yes, Zatanna?" his eyes were filled with mirth, as he noticed her blush at the closeness and the sound of his voice.

They stood like that for a long while, just looking into each others' eyes, before someone made a noise as they walked past the room's closed door, breaking the pair apart, both not looking into the other's eyes for while, as they got their breathing under wraps.

Zatanna was the first to speak. "So, I see you are well a-and fit today," she had been looking down at his chest, when she said that, just relising he had only been in a pair of long black pants, since she had come in. She tore her eyes away from his abs, when she noticed a hand pointing upwards.

"My eyes are up here Zatanna," he smirked at her. "And to answer your question, I feel fine. I haven't felt a fluctuation and considering the fact I can change my form, I believe most, if not all my magic, is now stable." He stretched and walked over to some drawers, pulling out a black shirt and pulling it on, missing the pout that graced the mystic's face. Turning back to look at her, he asked, "So, whats the verdict? When can I get out of here, so you can help the next person or get back to your work with the Justice Lague?"

Her eyes widened, almost comicly at the last part, "H-how did you...?"

Harry shrugged, "Wally let it slip the other day when he came round and told me the results of that prank he pulled on Batman."

Zatanna snickered at that. Batman had been in the cafateria talking with Question, when a small capsual was thrown at the dark caped detective. The capsual exploded and where once had been dark blue and black cape, was a mix of neon pink and deep purple, at a time when the cafateria was completely full.

Getting her snickers under control, Zatanna smiled at the young man before her. He told her he wasn't sure of his age, since he hadn't had a birthday that he could ever remember, so she did and age test and found out he was 22 years old. Three years below her age. "Well Harry," she smiled alittle saddly, "You can go today, if you w-want," she looked down at that, and when she turned to leave, she felt a hand on her arm, looking up, she fell into the deep soulful green eyes, that had captured her heart, the first time she had met the young man.

"Would it be wrong of me, if I were to ask you out, Zatanna? Gathered, I'm not going to be your patient soon, ofcause."

Biting her lower lip, trying to stop herself from kissing him in a fit of passion, she nodded her head, "I-I would like t-that Harry," she blushed brightly, as she mentally berated her self. 'Why are you stuttering so much around him. You never did this with any other guy before.' She stared into his carring, emerald eyes and let out a mental sigh, 'thats why,' she thought.

Harry leaned in and lightly kissed her lips, releasing her arm and moving back a step. "Then, after I am released and you are off the clock, how about I spring for lunch?"

Zatanna just nodded her head, smiled and stepped out of the room. He face was on fire. She hadn't been this giddy, since Rick Dawson kissed her in her senior year at highschool. Turning back, she watched through the window, as Harry started unpacking his belongings from the drawers and closet and putting some on. While she watched on, she noticed, with some awe, that he didn't need any incatation or wand-waving, like she once had too, he just looked at the rest of his things and gently, almost without worry, waved his hand at the extra items on the bed and they shrunk, and then he placed them in his pockets.

-A few hours later-

Harry and Zatanna, had been walking down one of the busy streets of Gotham, the only city at the moment that had a clinic that could handle his magical output, that and it was the city he had turned up in as well. Harry had paid for lunch, like he had said he would - apperently, one of the things that Mr. Mxyzptlk, had given him in one of the many magical trunks with connecting pouches, he had with him now, was a trunk that was full to the brim, with ten generations worth of money from all over the universe, and not high units of money, but it was all in pocket change, apperently one of Mr. Mxyzptlk's jokes - and the pair had walked around for awhile, caught a movie, then went to the park and watched the sun set, before they went to a resturant and had a nice meal with red wine and a fish dinner. After which, Harry had offered to walk his date and 'maybe' his new girlfriend - he wasn't too sure yet - home.

As they had started around a corner, there was an explosion that threw rubble their way. Harry, moving quickly, shielded his date, both with his body and a Protego shield, that he didn't even relise he hadn't said of even made the motion for.

After making sure his date was okay, he left the shield up, partly taking note of the fact it had formed a barrier around her that she couldn't get through, he turned to the one responcible and if it hadn't been so serious, he may have laughed his ass off at the circus reject with the geen hair, that stood not far away from him, with what looked like, atleast thirty minions, armed with strange guns that had boxing gloves on the end.

What happened in the next several minutes, turned into such a shock for Zatanna, as she watched as Harry took out the minions, without even a worry in the world, even watching as he changed forms at one time, becoming a huge dragon, as big as train and breathing fire on five of them that were trying to flee. Soon, there was only one green haired jittery clown, and one very worried looking girl with a jester hat, sat on her head.

After the minions were no more, Harry landed in human form, infront of the clown and the woman, who he was pretty sure had wet herself with fear, he snarled and raised his hand. Everyone there, shut there eyes tight, even Zatanna, not wanting to see what happened.

All was quite for a long time, then there was the sound of sloshing and a sqwark, similar to that of what he remembered Umbridge making when the Centaur's dragged her away. Everying, bar the smirking Wizard, opened their eyes, starring at a now, changed Joker. Though if any one had been expecting some sceen of violence, they were very much wrong.

"Joker, I think Not," started Harry, in his best chiding voice, "big baby, more accurate," he grinned as the now, diaper wearing, rattle waving, big bottle drinking, bald big baby, sat and glared over the top of the big bottle, that was stuck in his gob, and muttered something that, if Harry was right with his mumbling speech understanding - and being friends with Ron for years, he proberly was - whatever was said, he was sure, was atomnomticly impossible. Raising his hand again and taking a special kind of pleasure in the fact that the Joker twitched and tried to move away, when he raised his hand, he motioned with his finger and said, "Naughty naughty Mr. Joker," he said in a baby-ish voice, "thats not very nice."

A distinct "SCREW YOU!" was heard, followed by a whimper from the girl with the jester hat, who looked like she would faint at any time.

Harry starred alittle harder at the clown, then smiled wickedly again and clicked his fingers. In a flash of multi-coloured light, Joker squealed like what he now reprosented, when he suddenly found himself over a the knees of large transfigered form of an older woman - their get-away car - that had started spanking him, rather hard. About that time, the jester hat wearing girl had finally had enough, with on last muttered, "Puddin?" she flopped to the ground, like a puppet having its strings cut.

Turning back to his date, he was alittle shocked to see that there were five other people standing there. A few of which was a scrowling Batman, a impassive looking Superman and two other people, he was sure were kids, as they were half Batman's size, who were looking at him in both shock and angry. "What?" Thats when he noticed the shock and horroron Zatanna's face.

AN: Thanks for reading. Please review and make it something worth while. Not just, 'it sucked' or 'it was good'. Actully tell me why it was bad or good. That way, I can make my next story or chapter, (whenever I post this) better.

- P.P.

**Ch 02 Nut House, to Base**

Batman walked towards Harry, a snasty smirk on his face, as he pulled out a set of shackles that had runes covering their surface. Harry could feel the magic-numbing effects from several feet away. There was no way he was going to let that sadistic vigalanty get them on him. All of a sudden, there was a brillant flash of green light, and Harry was replaced by the largest crearure, he had in the animagus warehouses. It stood atleast 70 stories high, looked similar built to that of Superman, but looked closer to what Aquaman looked like, but with gills and... as the after image disappeared, super-speed like the Flash.

After the mad dash toward the shoreline of the city, Harry dove into the harbour and as quickly as he could - the speed at which he had been going, hadn't actuly accured to him, all he knew was he wanted away - he dove down low, finding a ship down low, where, after an expansion bubble that was big enough for his large form, he returned to his human form and placed everything on him, into one of the areas on the down ship, before transfiguring some seaweed, into new clothing and some rocks and the like, into his other belongings, then adorning said clothing. He set up a few charms and wards on the ship, like a strong notice-me-not and a Fidelius charm - that he had learnt to cast, a year after Hogwarts, thanks to the tutalige of Dumbledore's portrait - and some charms to ward off rot of the ship. Said ship was in working order, besides the being under water part. There was huge rooms with air still within. Just a doer-upper.

With that done, he resumed his huge form and as fast as he could, he swam out of the bay and into the deep ocean. Breaking the surface of the ocean he was now in, he wasn't surprised that only a few minutes later, Superman was hovering a few feet above him. Holding his hands up in the surrender form, mostlty because he was overly tired and felt like he might pass out at any minute, he changed back to his human form and did infact slip under the surface for a few moments, before Superman pulled him up and out.

-7hrs later, after a trial shorter then any the MoM could make-

Harry awoke to a strange sound of someone right next to his left ear, wheazing. Looking that way, he had to look twice more, before he relised it was a man with a mask that looked like a scarecrow. Slowly moving to a sitting pstion, as he looked at the strange man, he asked, "And who are you ment to be?" Harry vaguely noted he had runes on his knuckles.

The masked man tilted his head and held out his hand. "Scarecrow," he removed his mask, as one of the guards tapped on the cell window and motioned him to do so, "but this time 'round, I'm inmate 1027. Also known as Scott Wagner. A pleasure, Mr.?"

"Potter. Harry Potter." Harry shook the offered hand, not sencing and danger from the man. Alittle sadness, but no danger. "Though, I guess I should have a name, since that sadistic bastard Batman, seems to think that just because I can do his job better than him, that I should be locked away."

Scott looked at him, his head tilted, then his eyes widened and he let out a loud bark of laughter. "You're the one who changed Joker and made him be spanked by his get away car!" Harry nodded, chuckling at the memory. "Well, Mr. Potter," said Scott, "Welcome to Arkham." 'I think you will fit right in,' he finished in his mind.

-2wks, 3 days later-

Harry aka 'Morph', Scott and a man that had a question mark, shaved into his head, were in the rec-room, chatting away about anything and nothing at all. Morph had found out, that besides being criminals, Riddler and Scarecrow, were rather smart and knew alot about a great list of things. Gathered, Morph wasn't very high up on the whole, 'science scene' thanks to most of his youth being in a magical school of learning, but it wasn't a problem, as the pair of criminals - even though the pair were bad guys - were seeing Morph as a challange and were teaching him everything they knew. So far, they had covered subjects in bio-chemestry, basic chemestry, basic medical and mathimatics, as well as a heap of others. One that Harry seemed to like alot, was to do with engerneering.

Looking up, the three smirked as Joker walked past on the otherside of the room. He still had the rattle stuck in his right hand and was still rather bald, though there were a few puffs of green hair popping out here and there. The Joker stopped and stared at them, or more correctly, at the bane of his current existance. Harry. Who smirked and snickered, watching as the man-baby turned and continued on his trek.

Riddler spoke quietly to Scarecrow and Morph. "His little girlfriend, Harleyquin gets out today, so that bastard clown will proberly be broken out soon. When it happens, be ready." The pair nodded and went back to what they were doing... which was trying to teach Morph about electronics and why it wasn't good to let too much charge go through wiring. Riddler had told him about how he ended up in the nut house known as Arkham, and since he had been teaching Morph the finer points of the subject now, said magical was taking it all in, not wanting to be around something that exploded like it did for his friend.

-2 days later-

On the east side, where the rec-room was, there was an explosion, exactly what Riddler said would happened, happened, as the Joker ran out of the hole. Before the guards had a chance to do anything to stop them, Morph, Riddler and Scarecrow, made a brake for it, disabled Harleyquinn and stole the Joker's ride, leaving the clown, swearing up a storm, on the shore or Arkham's island.

Their get away, was surprisingly not stopped. They hadn't even seen one ioter of Batman nor had they seen anyone else for that matter. Though they could hear many in the distance of the prison nut house, as it seemed that many people had gotten free.

Pulling the boat up at a dock near some abandoned warehouses - something that Harry had heard that Gotham, had an alful lot of, since when Batman first showed up, the import industry started to take a dive for the worst. The three entered the last of the warehouses, Morph, carrying the knocked out jester hat wearing woman, just following the others at the moment.

"Freeze, you in?" called out Riddler.

A booming voice from over to the left of the room they had walked into, spoke up. "Yeah Riddle, hello Scarecrow. Who is your friend?"

The group moved into the room with a man in a freeze suit. "This is Morph," said Scarecrow, with a flurish of his hands, as the young wizard placed the still knocked out young woman, on a bench he was directed too. "Morph, meet Mr. Freeze."

Morph nodded to the man. "A pleasure I am sure."

"Likewise son." He turned to Riddler. "Alittle young to be running with you, isn't he?"

Riddler smirked. "I take it you heard what happened to Joker?" at the nod, he continued, placing a hand on Morph's shoulder, "he is the one who caused it!" he broke down in to chuckles at that.

The chuckles of all died down, when another voice was heard, saying, "Well, well, well McGurk." They all looked over at a 3ft tall, suit wearing 5th dimensional being - that Harry still thought was a house elf - and raised a collective eyebrow. "Not exactly what I would have called what your new life could turn out like, but I must say, congrats. You have alot of talent kid." He floated over toward Harry and waved his hand over the runes on the young man's knuckles, which glowed once, and then vanished. "There, that should help." He looked up at the kid, seeing the question on his face. "I'm helping you because you remind me of myself." With that, he faded from view.

"Well, Mr. Potter," started Riddler, "you do have some interesting friends, don't you."

Everyone stared at Harry, with different degrees of awe and shock. Harry just did a very James Potter thiung and ran his hand through his hair, with a sheepish expression on his face. Somehow, he was sure he could hear and feel the old Marauders, the good ones anyway, laughing their arses off.

Awhile later, after Riddler and Scarecrow had found somewhere to take a kip, Morph and Freeze were the only ones still awake. Harry was looking into a large cryo-tube, at a face that was so very similar to that of Lavander Brown. Though she was much older, around what he estimated was Mr. Freeze's age. 'A wife or girlfriend maybe,' Harry thought.

"I see you found my wife," said Freeze, as he came to stand next to the young man.

There was a silence between them, only broken by the steady beeps, clanks or gears turning over, from random machinery that was scattered throughout the room.

"You know, I started out exactly like you did. I picked one of the Bats enemies because said enemy had been the one to infect my wife and because the Batman," Harry could hear the distaste in his voice and could agree with it fully, "didn't like the way I handled things, he classed me as a villan and well, here we are. Though I will say, I have sor of lived up to it." He looked to Harry. "Its a harsh life this. If you do come into the villan fold, do take care of yourself and remember who your true friends are, Mr. Potter." That said, he turned and headed over to a chair in the corner, tinkering with some gizmo tha kept spitting out multiple coloured snow.

A few days later, Harry bid the three farewell, with promises of looking them up again, when e had gotten himself settled into where ever he was going. Slipping away from the warehouses was easy when he could do magic again. A simple notice-me-not and a few glamors for those that could see through the N.M.N. charm and away he went.

Coming to one of more secluded jetties in the harbour, he waved a hand over him, creating a bubble head charm and waterproofing his clothing, also placing a 'non-stick' charm on them, as he remembered the gunk that had been in the harbour the last time. Oddly though, he never breathed any of that gunk in when he was the giant creature.

Walking along alittle, he desided to climb down the ladder, for two reasons too, one, there was a ship coming toward the jetty, he'd just noticed and two, there was people moving up behind him. Climbing down the ladder, he settled into the water and dipped under, swimming down toward the bottom, then homing in on his belongings, glad to see that nothing had changed, though he was shocked that the bubble he had placed for the giant creature form of his, was still inplace.

"Well," he muttered, as he came to rest on the seafloor, looking up at the ship that was going to become his base of operations and home, "I guess I should get sta..." he started saying, before a voice came from his left and he let out a squeel.

"Right you are McGurk." Mr. Mxyzptlk was sitting in a rather plush chair, sipping away at a drink in a coconut with a little pink unbrella.

"Um, not to be rude, but what are you doing here?" asked Harry, trying his best to ignore the whole, 'he pops in when ever he wants, just to scare the crap out of you,' little voice inside his head.

Mr. Mxyzptlk sat there for awhile, showing a surprisingly human atmosphere, as he stared down at his folded hands. Looking back up again, he smiled a smile that would make any goblin of Harry's homeworld, proud. "I wasn't lying before, when I said that you remind me of myself. You see, we both come from places where we were the only ones left after a huge blood battle. Though I have to admit, I never got the name of the boy who lived stuck anywhere on me. I just got the pain who stayed." He sighed and looked around at the boat and the sea floor, before turning back to Harry. "What say we start getting this place upto liveable standards, shall we." Without waiting for a responce, the 5th dimensional being, went about removing the nasty smell and changing the ocean floor around the ship, into grasslands and a forest. A forest its seems, didn't need light to survive. There were even insects traveling from flower to flower.

Shaking himself out of his shock, Harry did the same thing, though he started with the ship, that turned out to be a rather large cruise ship. One the side of it, the ships' name was the May Flower. This worlds version of a ship as large as the largest muggle ship back in his old world.

The ship had four hundered rooms, another 80 rooms for staff and the Captain. 3 huge ballrooms, a large casino that took up one whole level, just below the sealine mark - which was why the ship sank, as the water got into the space there and down as he went - as well as other recreational areas; indoor pool, sunning deck, an actul reserch lab - which left Harry alittle wondering, though it was big enough and he dubbed it his 'Prank Experiment Room' - and then the Captain's block and a kitchen that made him wish Dobby was still alive, as it was huge and would have brought a smile to his old friends' face.

All up, the cleanup job, with Mr. Mxyzptlk's help, took the pair, just over 3hrs and ended up becoming a compition. So what if there happened to be lights at odd angles, sprouting out of the ships hual, like plants. So what if their were transfugured crabs running around the forest, that had expanded th size of Hogwarts ground, incoulding the mounatin range, with large cutting shears where their pincers use to be. So what if there was a lake... under the water... that help a whole host of strange creatures that would put even his old world to shame. Though Harry was glad that there was now a whole heap of Gillyweed growing in the lake now, he didn't want to have to just a bubble head charm all the time, he always felt squishy afterwards, like someone had been stuffing him through a straw, then through a meat grinder.

When the pair had finished - Mr. Mxyzptlk had filled the kitchen with some of his own favorite drink, mamarlaid products of all kinds - they set themselves out on one of the decks, looking out over the forest, that now had an errie light, shinning from around some of the plants. Oddly, none of the light reflected or even left the bubble, that was now perminate.

Harry turned to his right. "Thankyou for the help Mr. Mxyzptlk. And, well, I seen that you stocked the kitchen," he smiled, "you are welcome any time."

Mr. Mxyzptlk nodded his thanks, sitting back and sipping his drink. Seeing this, Harry did the same.

-3wks later-

Harry had been working in one of the rooms, he'd extanded the Prank Experiment Room, and added on a Prank Research Room. The second room had targets that would be good to hit. Hell, it had a wall with where abouts labled all over the screen, something that Mr. Mxyzptlk and Harry had worked on together. Then it was just a point of going oit under a glamour and pinning the tartgets with a non-tracable tracking charm. With the 5th deminsional being's help, the pair had tagged more than 60 people, be they from the villan or super villan kind, hero or super hero or just plain civvis, minus his friends on both side, though they had both managed to tag Batman, and changed his clothing pink again, this time with neon flashing on two seporate occasions.

"So McGurk," said a formiliar voice, one that oddly brought a smile to Harry's face, "Who shall be the next target?"

Harry smirked, "I was thinking the Man of Steel himself, though I am having trouble with the delivery system a tad." He pointed to a large machine to the right of the wall monitor. It was something that looked similar to a paintgun, but would look right at home on a tank, thats to say, it weren't small.

Mxyzptlk looked the device over, as he floated around in the air. After awhile, he tapped the device, which shrank down to a handheld size, shrinking it furth than what Harry could, as the device had already been shrank down, as before it was as large as the Watch Tower that was already in orbit.

Starring in surprise, as he was handed the now, handsize paintbal gun, he looked up at his partner in pranking and shared a wicked smile, fighting off the ergue to laugh insanely. Nodding to his friend, he headed towards his room, to get changed, dousing himself in glamours as well, then apparated to the surface.

-1hr later-

Harry had been walking for an hour and he was starting to get alittle annoied. Usally, the Man Of Steel, would have been called out by now, hell, there were enough disasters going aorund right now, 'You'd think the extraterestial would be here in a flash, but nooo, he isn't.' Turning his head to the side, he caught the blur of a formiliar shape. 'Speaking of Flash,' he smirked to himself, apparating to The Flashs' stopping point. Alittle cafe on the east side of town, something Wally had told Harry, about ages ago.

Walking into the cafe, Harry noticed Wally was sitting off to the side in civvies, taking a sip at a double expresso, that appreared to have no effect at all on the crime fighter, who was sitting down and reading a newspaper, at a slower rate, trying to blend in. It brought a chuckle form Harry's lips. Which was all it took to gain the super hero's attention.

"Hello Wally," said Harry, as he released his glamour for a few seconds, enough time he knew, for the speedster to be able to see who he was, and sat down at the seat across from him. Oddly, it was facing the doorway, while Wally's seat faced the backdoor.

"Harry?" asked Wally, shock on his face. "Damn man, you shouldn't be around here. If Supes finds you, he'll put you away for sure."

Harry rolled his eyes. "What I don't get is the fact that I did the right thing to protect my date and I get thrown in jail, because that bloody vigilanty Batman, doesn't like the fact that I did his job better then he did." He watched as Wally looked around quickly and understood right away. "Don't worry, I have a silence dome and notice-me-not charm up on our table. Speak your mind, its between friends here."

Wally nodded. "I heard about that. Hell, I even watched the footage, as did Supes, but the bastard of Steel, seems to think that because its part of Gotham, he can't interfere. I mean really, there has been more new crims because of what Batman calls his 'right of way' since he started the whole caped detective stitch. He is getting out of control." Looking down at the paper, he folded the page over and handed it to Harry, "You made the paper."

Looking down at the page, Harry smirked. Someone - most likely Batman - had given the inscription; armed and extremely dangerous, if this young deviant is seen, contact Gotham Police Station, do not engage, as he can be unpredictible, as he is mentally unstable. Harry rolled his eyes. "And to think," he muttered, "I left my old dimension where I was a hero, only to come here and be marked a villan." Hearing the gasp, he looked up at Wally, relising he hadn't said it quiet enough. Sighing, he pulled out his wand and before the Speedster could move, muttered an Oath, and started telling the Speedster about his life before coming to this realm.

After Harry was done, almost 2hrs later, where the pair had left the cafe and walked down to a park, sitting near a couple of fish and chips stores - and ended up having lunch together - Wally just stared at Harry, thoughtfully. "You know, you aren't the only one that has gotten something like this to happen, only to be shot down by one of the heros around the globe. Bats, I admit, has gotten darker these days. We may have to put him down soon," he said the last part, alittle sorrow filled. "Hell, he has started using explosives, like they are the only way to get the job done." He looked into Harry's eyes, a scrowl on his face, "An older lady was hurt on one of his outings the other night. She was an innocent that copped one of his explosive pellets, in the side, and recieved broken ribs. The bastard had the nerve to say it was the old womans' fault for being out there. The old lady was walking from a all night food store at the time. Hell, even Supes was peeved at that, but for some reason, he is scared of Bats."

Harry nodded, listening to all this. "It could be because Batman still had a large chunk of Kryptonite that he keeps on him at all times."

Wally's eyes widened at that. "How do you know that?"

"I met Mr. Freeze after I broke out with Scarecrow and Riddler," he smirked at the small upward twitch on his friends' lips at the pairs names, "and he showed me footage of the pair meetting on a rooftop, some weeks before I came here. It showed that Superman was acting agressive towards Batman and when the Man Of Steel stepped towards the non-powered Detective, Bats pressed something on his belt and a huge chunk of that green rock, dropped into his hand and Supes was reduced to a withering mass on the rooftop."

Wally looked extremely pissed at this. Looking up at his friend, he asked, "Could you get me a copy of the footage? It may be time for Bruce Wayne to be outed."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, having been the first time he had heard Bats' identity. 'Truth be told, I shouldn't be shocked, as he looks the damn same, with or without the suit,' he thought. "Sure, I can get it for you when Freeze comes back from his little trip," he said, not telling him where he was, just that he was away.

Wally smirked at that, nodding his thanks.

They sat in silence for awhile, hearing the chirp of birds off to the right, and a distance explosion and rumble of the ground. Wally just rolled his eyes. "I'm proberly going to get called to that soon."

Harry nodded, but had to ask, if alittle sadly. "H-hows Zatanna?" he didn't look up, he could feel the emotions from his friend without a problem.

"She has been worried sick mate. She misses you, even though people have been trying to convince her that you are a lost cause, mostly those of Bats' friends I should say, but she misses you." Just then a chirping like a cricket went off. "The Flash here. Okay, I'll be there shortly." He clicked off the comms link that Harry had just noticed was in his right ear. Standing up, Wally went to move, but stopped and pulled a business card and letter out of his pocket. "Here. Zatanna told me, if I ever was to see you, to give you this letter. Also, she is playing in Vagas for the next 3wks, so should stop by. the address is on the card."

Harry took them, then looked up. "It'd be a bit risky, wouldn't it?"

Wally smirked. "Its not like you couldn't go in descise Harry." He pattered his friend on the shoulder. "Take care of yourself, okay. I'll see you round." With that, there was a woosh and The Flash was gone. Leaving Harry to open the letter and smile alittle smile as he read on.

**Harry,**

I've been trying to write this letter for the last 2hrs.

I miss you and don't care what that bastard Batman thinks about you. I know that you were only protecting me. I must admit, at the time, I was scared out of my mind. Its not everyday that one's date, turnes into the scariest looking dragon that one has ever seen, in both stories, movies or real life.

Listen, I'm playing in Vagas for awhile, I am sure Flash has told you that, so if its over that time, well, I'll find away to contact you myself.

I miss you Harry. Come back to me please.

**Love always,**

**Zatanna**

Harry smiled, feeling humbled. Standing up, he focuced on his base and with hardly any effort at all, he vanished, leaving hardly a pop in his wake.

AN: Please review.

- P.P.

**Ch 03 More than Human**

It had been two days since Harry recieved the letter from Zatanna. He'd been iyt at a few stores to pick yo some clothing, not that he needed to, being able to transfigure things, he was just wasting time, if he was honest with himself, he was beyond scared. He actully liked this woman and it was scaring him half to death.

In the end, it took Mr. Mxyzptlk too get Harry to goto the address on the business card and atleast watch one of the shows, before approaching the woman who had his heart.

-At the show-

Harry was sitting up the back, with a glamour of an older man, maybe thirtys or early fortys. He watched as one of the stage people came out and adressed the crowd.

"And here is the lady that you have all been waiting for. Zatanna, Mistress of Magic." The crowd went wild.

There was a flash in the center of the stage and Zatanna was standing there, her tophat, jacket and stockings, showing off her beautiful form for all to see. Harry smiled, 'she is such a show off,' he smirked, as he watched her take her hat off, reach in and throw out a handful of cards, which promptly turned into twenty white doves as they flew to the ground.

After a few other surprises, like the flowers and napkins on everyone's tables, wrapping around each other and changing into a pair of roses - Harry's desided to visit his left nostrol for some reason - Zatanna spoke up. "I would like a volenteer from the audience."

There was a hush and Harry had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He started to put up a notice-me-not charm, but it was too late, he had been zeroed out, when a light shone from above him. 'Stupid Potter luck,' he deffently could hear his father laughing now - something he had come to relise was truely happening, as Mr. Mxyzptlk had said it happened as a byproduct of the demensional traveling - and made his way to the stage. He stood besides Zatanna and a wicked thought crossed his mind, 'Well, two people can play at this game, my dearest.'

Zatanna smirked up at the older man next to her. She could feel and odd feeling of deja vu, but was sure she had never met this man before. Turning back to the crowd, she said, "Now, Ladies, Gentleme and all manner of critter," the was a small laugh at that, "watch, as I make this man, disappear." She pulled a red sheet out of her left sleeve and drapped it over the descuised Harry, muttering lowly, "!raeppasid mih ekaM"

Harry felt a similar feeling of being turned invisible, like an egg was cracked over his head. Before he could be turned visible again, Harry morphed into his white tiger form and waited.

He didn't have long to wait, as Zatanna smiled at the crowd. "Now, lets bring him back." The crowd were cheering already, but they were even louder, once the shock was gone, when a beautiful white tiger, with stunning emerald eyes, had replaced the man. "H-Harry?" asked a soft, barely-there voice. The tiger looked up at her, with a grin on its face and winked. That was all it took, Zatanna fainted on the spot, only to be caught by said Tiger, with a surprisingly, human-oid shape.

-In Zatanna's room-

Harry, still in the, now tiger-man form, had laid Zatanna on a couch in her room and had been wiping her forehead with a wet cloth for awhile, before she showed signs of waking. "Hello sleepy head," he said to her, his features changing back to his human form, without a glamour.

Zatanna looked up at him and tried to sit up in a hurry, only to flop back down when she became dizzy. Getting her head level again, she smiled up at him. "I take it that you recieved the letter then."

Harry nodded. "That last part," he lookedinto her eyes and leaned closer to her, "I love you too," he lent in and kissed her, feeling her arms wrap around him and hold him in place, as the kiss deepened.

Sometime later, Harry and Zatanna were sat in each others arms, a blanket around them, as they lay back on the couch they had been on for three hours. "Its going to be hard."

Harry smirked and opened his mouth, only to shut it and say, "Oi no thumping!"

Zatanna just rolled her eyes. "I wasn't meaning this," she grabbed and shook his bait, getting a cheeky grin from her boyfriend, "I was meaning us. Meetting together on a regular basis."

Harry nodded. "I know. Thats why I came to give you this," he reached down to his discarded jacket and pulled out a necklace with a small pandent on it, in the shape of tiger head. "Its what is called a Portkey. There are three places set into it. One is my home, to activate it, you hold onto it and just say, 'Harry's Crib'," he smiled at her, "the second spot goes to alittle cabin on a length of propety on a ridge that I own in a forest on the outskirts of some city called Jump City. Just say 'Jump Cabin' for that. And the other one," he smiled and kissed her forehead, a cheeky look on her face, "goes to the Watch Tower. Just say, 'Watch Tower', for that one. Simple huh."

Looking at the pendent for awhile, something accured to Zatanna, which only intensified when she noticed the cheeky smile on Harry's face. Narrowing her eyes, she asked, "Harry dear," Harry winced alittle at the tone of voice, "how did you find the let alone get, the co-ordients of the Watch Tower?"

Harry looked alittle shiffty eyed and rubbed the back of his head. "W-well, it may be hard to believe. But many villans know the area its at." He smiled at her alittle, but seing her still narrowed eyes, he sighed. "About a year after the Watch Tower went into orbit and that Project Cadmus with the cloned forms of the superheros, one of the less stable clones, leaked the information to the criminal element. Though it wasn't the supervillan side, but the normal villans, besides knowing where the place is, took and oath to never use the information because none wanted to bring down the wrath of the 'super' heros," Zatanna could hear the quote marks on super, clear as day.

After a time in where Harry had started to wonder if he was going to be able to get away with his life, let alone his bits or be thrown into jail again - he knew it wouldn't be Arkham this time around, but somewhere more harsh, as not being caught in Gotham - Zatanna leaned up and kissed him, shocking the hell out of Harry. "Okay. Thankyou for this Harry." She smiled up at his confusing, turned her head and snuggled into his chest. Harry lay there, alittle shocked, but smiled slowly, incirlcing her in his arms and the pair drifted off to sleep.

-Next day, Harry's Crib-

Harry had convinced Zatanna that she should take the day off. The boss at the club had agreed, as he had a backup performer to fill in the slot that the Mistress of Magic would have had, always on hand, if she became sick or such. That and the boss was in the know about the fact that Zatanna was a part of the Justis Lague.

Zatanna, at the moment, was walking around on the main deck of the May Flower. She'd met with Mr. Mxyzptlk, and was surprised that he was nothing like Superman had told her, he was. Currently, she was looking out over the forest that surrounded the ship and marvling at the life she could see, moving around the place. She'd managed to find one of the transfigured crabs and, besides laughing hard at the genius of it, managed to get a few small ones for her own garden, topside.

"This is beautiful," she said. "Its hard to imagine this place being underwater as well," she looked up at the 'sky' there was a ripple of water, but the spell of the bubble, mostly simulated either night or day. It was showing early morning at the moment, with reds, pinks and yellows in the 'sky'. Turning around, she niticed Harry leaning against a post, his arms crossed over his chest, looking at her with a small, happy smile on his face. She couldn't help but blush at the look. She didn't have to be an empath to feel the love he had for her, it was clear in everything he did.

Leaning off the wall and unfolding his arms, Harry walked towards her, gently taking her hands in his, he leaned down and kissed her lips, ever so softly and pulled back, smiling at the pout on her lips. He remembered Dean saying once in 5th year, 'Leave 'em guessing Harry, leave 'em guessing'. "I thought you might like it here. As a bonus, this place blocks out seaches like scrying and technology based seaches. This is a true haven. And you, my darlin," he kissed her more deeply, his hands around his waist, then gently turned her around, to look over the forest, as he kissed the crook of her neck, "are welcome here at any time."

Zatanna shivered at the kisses on her neck and leaned back into her offical boyfriend. A very happy smile gracing her lips at that thought. 'My boyfriend. All mine... gawd I'm hooked.' She turned her head and looked up at Harry, her mind saying, 'Did you know, Mr. Potter, you have me, hook, line and sinker. I love you sooo much.' She lent into him again, holding his hands with her dantily smaller hands.

After a few hours and a good sized tower, ever a risking visit into the Prank Experiment Room - the Prank Reseach Room's door, vanished before they had gotten to that level, Harry figured it was Mr. Mxyzptlk's doing and he was glad for it, as that would gave brought up too many questions - said room, brought a cheeky smile too Zatanna's face. There were pictures around the magiclly enlarged room - it was as wide as th Great Hall at Hogwarts, was long - allong the walls, many of which, were of Batman, before and after shots. The latest with the flashing Neon pink suit, had a two part joke to it, as the suit would, on the back of the cape, advertise an adult escort service, every three minutes and with the Wizarding pictures, it showed up as well.

Looking up at Harry, Zatanna asked, "So, any pranks planned, this weekend?" She smiled cheekily up at him.

Smiling at her, he nodded, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the paintball gun. "This was for getting Supes, but he wasn't around in the area I was when I met Wally."

"Whats it do?" asked Zatanna, as she took it from Harry's hand and looked it over.

"Well, I haven't gotten tired of the whole 'paint pellet bomb' part yet, so its the same sort of thing, only this one, if it hits Superman, it will not only change his clothing like Bats, but also his hair and skin colour for more than a week. There are five colours in the ammo part. Bright Orange," 'thanks for the idea Ron,' "Batman Pink," they both chuckled at that, "Fluro Yellow, Flashing Purple and one that is just stripes, which comes out in pink, purple and red. That was the hardest to stablizes."

Looking up from the paintgun, Zatanna asked, "What would it do if it hit someone else?"

"Nothing, provided the person isn't someone from Krypton. Though Kara and the clones of the pair, would be changed as well. Its a geneticly accurate prank."

A wicked smile washed over Zatanna's face, as she checked her watch. Smiling up at Harry, she asked, "So, can I borrow this for a few minutes?" Harry nodded, sort of guessing what she was going to do. "Thankyou," she said and kissed him hard, before stepping back and taking hold of the pendent, "Watch Tower."

After she was gone, Mr. Mxyzptlk appeared in the room, a smirk on his face. "I see you were right about her."

Harry nodded, his smirk stuck in place, as he moved over to one of the consoles that he and Mr. Mxyzptlk had infused with magic. Pressing a few buttons, he was ale to 'watch' - something they had managed to do with whatever they created, like a pensive view of the area, in real-time - as Zatanna walked from the transport room and into the caffateria. She put a cloak over herself and, as descretly as possible, fired three shots. The frist hit Supergirl, turning her a Bright Orange. The second and third shot however, hit Superman in different spots. The first hit his head, which went Fluro Yellow and his body for the rest, becoming stripes of purple and pink. After she was done, he quickly left the room, holding her laughter for a good three levels, before she burst out in laughter and used the pendent to get back to Harry's Crib.

Walking into the room, Zatanna smiled over at harry, noticing the pictures of the event, already on one of the walls, with Zatanna's name, under the image, saying; tagged by Zatanna, Mistress of Magic and Mischief. It made her smile even more.

"Well done, Miss Zatanna," said Mr. Mxyzptlk.

Zatanna bowed to the 5th dimensional being, "Why thankyou sir," they both cracked up at that.

"Well done Zatanna," Harry smiled at her, as she came over to him, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her deeply.

"Thankyou Harry." She smiled up at him, still giggling every so often. "I haven't had that much fun in ages."

"Heh. Ask me to tell you about what my Father and his friends use to get upto when they were at school." He sighed happily with Zatanna in his arms. "I'm the last Son of a Marauder. I have to keep with the family motto; We Prank, Because We Care." He smiled and kissed her deeply again.

-Topside, Vagas-

The next day, Harry took Zatanna back to Vagas, where the pair had a few hours to spare, before Zatanna had another shift, and desided to hit the casino across the street from the club she played at. And ended up being asked nicely - kicked out actully - to leave the club, an hour later, when Harry won close to 6 million dollars, on cards.

All up, the prize money was 5.8 million. He went havles with a surprised Zatanna, who he had to catch when he gave her half the winnings, as she fainted, muttering, "2.9 million..."

Carrying her into the club, he asked the barman - also the boss - for some water to splash in Zatanna's face. After getting a small glass of what he found out was extra cold water, he dipped his fingers in and flicked them at her face a few times, before she jumped upright, with wide eyes, looking like she had been slapped in the face with a fish. "Welcome back to the land of the living Zatanna." Harry smiled at her, then outright smirked when she looked down at the pouch that still had its strings wrapped around her left wrist.

Looking up at Harry, Zatanna almost tackled him off the barstool, as she jumped up, wrapping her legs around him and near sucking his tongue out of his mouth. "Thankyou!" she said, another nine times between kisses. 'Now I can pay off that bastard banker... and maybe get a car... or two...' her thoughts were interrupted, by a beeping on her watch. Looking down, she smiled sheepishly, as she hopped off Harry's lap. "I gotta get changed for work, hun. See you soon?" she asked, bitting her lower lip.

Harry smiled and nodded, holding her hand a few moments longer, "Yer, I'll see you soon darlin." He winked at her with his cheeky smirk, getting a blush from the black haired mystic, before she walked down across the club floor and towards the stage door. Turning back to the barman, he himself blushed at the stern look he was recieving from the barman. Nodding, he turned and walked from the club. He had a week and a half to get some things done and still had to visit Scarecrow, Riddler and Mr. Freeze yet.

-Mr. Freeze's hideout-

Morph had just stepped through the doorway, and had already had to duck for cover, when a body went flying over his head. Looking toward the way it came, he chuckled alittle, before he raised his hand and sent a Silencio and a Mobilicorpus at the short, green haired man, who was, at that moment, recieving a walloping from Mr. Freeze, who was holding onto one end of a pipe, while the other, which was more lumpy and bent out of shape, from previous use, conected with the Joker's jaw, one last time, before the Joker was levitated off the ground.

Walking over toward the pair, Morph smiled toward the cowering Harleyquinn, who was to the right of the pair, as he walked towards them, she even dropped the strange weapon she was holding, like it was some sort of creature that had soiled itself on her. "Howdy Mr. Freeze. Imagine my surprise when I open up the warehouse door and not even take three steps in here, before I have to duck." He stopped beside a hovering, red faced Joker, who was obviously spourting off some sort of swearing up a storm.

"Sorry about that Morph, but this cretin and his minions, desided to pay me a visit." He looked alittle puzzled at that, "Why they are here, I have no idea. But perhaps Miss Quinn can tell us the reason." The pair turned to the pink faced woman in the jester suit.

"W-well the boss said t-t-that you would be e-easiest to h-hit because y-you are so s-slow." She had removed her hat by then and was holding it timidly before her, crimping her hands around the edge of it and looking like a scolded child who was caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

Morph looked towards the king of cool and cocked his head to the side. "Do you want to handle the clown or the jester?"

Freeze took a while looking between them, then pointed to the clown. "Just leave him up there. It saves me from having to strap him into a bench. Though, if you could remove silencing charm, that would be greatly appriated."

Nodding his head, Morph waved a hand at the whimpering clown, then walked over to the young woman, placing an arm around her shoulder, he steered her towards a room in back. Just as he was closing the door and silencing the room, the pair heard the Joker scream out in pain, as something like lightning, cracked in the background.

Shaking his head, Morph turned back around to the young woman, who had sat down on a couch in the room. Harry mildly noted that there seemed to be a convenient couch, most places he had been in this world, thus far. Walking over to the young woman, he sat across from her in another couch and stared at her for awhile. He knew it was an unnerving stare as well, as he had 'honed' the skill, when he was bored while locked in Arkham.

Finally, Harleyquinn snapped and stuttered out, "P-please d-don't hurt m-me!" her shaking had gotten bad as well.

"Don't worry kid. If I was going to hurt you, I would have done it on our last meeting. When you were knocked out and couldn't defend yourself." He took stock that it settled her a bit. "Why are you running with him for anyway?"

Harley Quinn perked up alittle. "He treated me right."

Morph raised an eyebrow at that. "What. Thats all? He treated you right and you emediently jump to his beck and call." She nodded, alittle hesitently. He rolled his eyes and lent forward on the chair. After a moment of silence, he asked, "So, if I treated you right, would you ditch the green haired murderer and roll with me?" Needless to say, he was shocked at the answer.

Harley looked him up and down, while her mind said, 'He ain't half bad. Young. Strong. Rich. Better at pranking...' "Maybe." She looked down and fiddled with hat for awhile, before looking up again. "No one s-seemed to like the q-quiet Harley Quinn, before Joker c-came along." She looked down at her hat again, as she spoke the last part, "I was nobody before."

Harry sighed. "Kid, you were always somebody. The Joker may have been nice to you at the start, but I'm betting that I am right in saying that he hasn't complimented you or spoken nice to you, since you first met him." The quiver of her lips and the unshed tears in her eyes, was answer enough. Standing up, he walked over to her and sat next to her, pulling her into a hug, where she started to let out sniffles, then full blown sobs.

After a time, when she had cried herself dry, she looked up at him and smiled a watery smile. "Thankyou M-Morph."

"You are welcome Harleyquinn." He stroked her hair softly, the pair both felt it alittle odd, more sighting the friends feelings between them at the moment. "Listen hun, when ever you need someone to talk too, contact Mr. Freeze and he can contact me and tell me to come up for you. Okay." He recieved a nod. "I still think you would be better off leaving the clown, but I know it will be hard for you to just up and leave."

At that time, there was a knock at the door and Mr. Freeze popped his head inside, a smirk on his face when he seen how close the pair were. "I thought you'd like to know that I'm finished with my little revange, so you can come out now. Also, I've cleaned up," he added the last part, with a sinister smile.

"Thanks Mr. Freeze," said a chastised feeling Harry, who felt like he had been caught by some girls father.

The pair got up and left the room, noting that the Joker looked alittle more subdued as he hung in the air. It made Morph believe he had been injected with something and knowing Freeze, it was proberly a fact. Waving his hand, he undid the spell on the clown, who floated to the floor and stumbled towards the door, like he was too tired to car at the moment. With a kiss to Morph's cheek, Harleyquinn ran from the room, calling out, "Puddin, wait for me!"

Freeze muttered, "Heh, you really surprise me sometimes kid. More than human, thats for sure."

Shaking his head, Harry turned back to his smug looking friend. Holding up his hands he said, "First off, its not how it looks. I already have a girlfriend and Harley and me are just friends. Second off..." he motion towards a desidely red stain on the cement that was under the Joker, that wasn't there before, "... I don't want to know."

Freeze nodded, a snicker escaping the frosty man's lips. "Understood, my young friend." He rested his arms on his chair and placed his fingertips together, looking over at the young man before him. "To what, do I owe the pleassure of your visit?"

Not bothering to beat around the bush, Harry strait out said. "I met with The Flash and we had a talk. That clip you showed me of Supes and Bats on the building involving the kryptonite, came up." Freeze nodded for him to continue. "I was asked if I could get a couple of the footage. Apperently, Batman has been sinking lower for the last few years and some in the JL have been trying to build a case against him. Flash told me that because Bats was one of the founders of the Watch Tower and the JLA, that something like this, had to be thorough."

Freeze turned to a console and after typing a few things on a keyboard, inserted a flash drive, downloaded the clip and others, then turned and chucked it to his young friend. "There is more than just that happerning on there. I may be a criminal, but watching someone supposed to be a hero, take a sick twisted liking in watching an innocent have to dive out of the way of shrapnal, while still being hurt, makes me want to hurl."

"I agree," said a visibly shaking Harry. Calming and centering himself, Morph walking over to his friend and gave him a chest, the size of a match box. Seeing the wondering look, he said, "This is an expanding chest. As you aren't magical, I have it preprogramed, as it were. When you want it larger to seal something within, place it somewhere and push the green button. When you want it to to shrink again, push the red button." Morph smiled. "There are three rooms within the chest, as well as many compartments within those rooms, with a fold-out ladder, that you can use to get in and out."

"Th-thankyou my friend," said and awed Mr. Freeze. He could already see a number of uses for the expanding chest.

"No problem Freeze. Cya next time," he said, as he headed out of the warehouse, apparating back to his home.

AN: Please review.

- P.P.


	2. Nut House, to Base

**Son of a Marauder**

**by Neil R. S. aka Pulse_Puppy**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of which that is from the Harry Potter or the JLA 'verse. If you don't know what is from that whole show, comics and other related stuff yet, I suggest you check it up, before making comments about sueing me.

AN1: A cross between HP, JLA and some other run-ins, flash-throughs and maybe a guest apperance or such

Warning; there will be adult scenes, not suitable for youngens, violence, adult content, character death... maybe a death of one or two of my Muses if they don't help me with the ideas .

**Mini Prologue**

The last battle had been pretty brutal and in the end, when everyone else was dead and burried, Harry was all that was left. Hogwarts fell in the final battle, taking a large portion of the students and teachers, as well as the Aurors, who had finally come at the end of the fight, when they had been recieving floo calls for the last 12hrs.

Apprently Fudge hadn't wanted to believe the word of anyone from Hogwarts, as he still believed that it was a ploy by 'Dumbledore's Army' to take over his job.

Most of Britian had been declaired a war zone and unliveable, with good reason too, as the muggle governments had gotten wind of what was happening and once the Royals were removed from the homeland, the land was hailed upon by a great many missiles. Enough to destroy most of the land, making it unliveable and in some cases, radioactive.

At the end of it all, when Harry felt he couldn't go on any longer and he was the last one to actully be living anywhere in Britian, let alone the ruins of Hogwarts in Scotland, he was visited by a small creature, similar to that of a house elf, though it wore a smart looking suit and hovered off the ground. The strange creature introduced himself as Mr. Mxyzptlk. A fifth Dimensional being.

The strange man offered Harry alittle gift. He said, "I like the way you roll, kid," speaking in an oddly, American voice, "that and the pranks your old man use to get upto with his friends." He looked at Harry thoughtfully, "Tell you what McGurk, I'll gift you with all the knowledge you need, books, partchment, potion ingredients, everything you could need for ten generations. Even things that you proberly wouldn't need," he let out a disturbing chuckle, "Just continue the Marauder's work and spread the mayham, mischief, and down right dirty pranks, and I'll give you a life, somewhere new. Where you can be someone that isn't the 'Boy-Who-Lived-And-Defeated'. What do you say, McGurk?"

Harry did anything, anyone who had been given a chance to live, and said, "Deal." After that, all he knew was bright lights, a searing headache and for some reason, snow that tasted like marmalade.

**Ch 01 Joker, I think Not**

Harry had woken up groggy and disorientated, in a bed in some city hospital, somewhere he hadn't heared of. He remebered the deal he made and found he now possesed a lot more information in his memory warehouse - something Hermione had said might have been easier to sort his thoughts into, when the pair started to train each other in the mind arts, when they and Ron had been off, finding the parts of old snakelips' soul, it had worked out greatly that way too - more then anyone should be able to remember.

Hell, before Hogwarts fell, he had one warehouse. Now, he had four square blocks, with atleast twelve industrial warehouses, on each block. It was rather mind boggling and if he stayed there too long, he would have the worst headaches, though they had started to ease off for awhile. He even relised at one point, that his magical core had increased, way more than he could remember. Way more than anyone 'living' should have. It had played up with the hospital the first time he was brought in, so he was moved to another clinic and introduced to some form of Mystic, where ever he now lived. Her name was Zatanna.

A few days after he had been at the new clinic for about a week, he started some trainning, mainly because he was bored out of his mind and quite frankly, a bored Marauder, was never a good thing. After a particular memory flashed across his mind, of a talk he had, had with Dumbledore, back in his third year, he remembered that when a Wizard or Witch, had a large magical core, they tended to be able to take more than one animagus form. Usually only upto three. So it was a huge shock to Harry, when he found three of the memory warehouses, full completely of multiple creatures that all hummed to him, like that of his old form - oddly, his old form wasn't that of a buck, like his father, nor a grim-like dog like his godfather, nor a wolf like Remus, but it was that of a yellow and black guard dog.

Waking up early, the next day, he started doing some stretches. Some of the 'files' he had been reading in the animagus sector, had said it was better to stretch ones' body, if they hadn't taken a particular form before. Truth be told, he'd done the same with his guard dog form and had a less jarring experience then he was told that plauged other magicals. It had made him, yet again, question if Wizards and Witchs of his home world, had any sence of the word, 'Sence' at all.

He had figured out he wasn't in his home dimension pretty quickly when Zatanna had introduced him to a man in blue tights, red boots and a red cap, with an 'S' on the front of his clothing and his knickers on the outside. That wasn't the only thing that made him relise he wasn't at home anymore, just the tip of it actully. When the man had hovered over to him, then used what the man called 'X-Ray Vision' on him, he was pretty convinced. Actully, this Superman, wasn't the only one he was introduced too.

Some, he had no liking for right away. The man black, with pointed edges that rose like ears from the top of his mask and cape combo, made him feel like he was an 11 year old firsty again, and infront of Snape in the beaknosed traitors' potion classroom. It was a feeling he would love to have been without for a very very very long time, perhaps never again.

At one stage, he met two men, one with a green suit, with arrows and a bow, Harry couldn't help but laugh when the man introduced himself as 'Green Arrow', and he sure couldn't stop himself making a joke about 'how cupid must be hiring out these days'. The other man was in all red. He said he went by the code name of Flash, but said Harry could call him Wally. Harry and Wally had kicked it off pretty quickly. Both were pranksters and both had that flair that, if they were lights, would attract the moths with their innocent glow.

Looking to his right, he watched as Zatanna walked into his room, a smile on her face, as she seen he was awake and actuly doing stretchs, be they alittle odd looking to her, but she was glad. "G'morning Zatanna," said Harry, he'd taken to the dark haired mystic rather quickly, though he wouldn't do anything with her, if she didn't make any advances, the fact she was his 'nurse' may have been stopping her.

"Good morning Harry. I see you are up and about today. Feeling better then?" she asked. Harry had been kept there longer, as his magical core, what Zatanna had found hard to believe existed at first, had been flucturating every so often, but it had been leveling off since coming to the clinic.

"Yep." He looked to the door and turned back to her. "I want to show you something. It may not work, but it also may." He closed his eyes and focused and before Zatanna opened her mouth to say anything, there was a small shimmer of the air and where once there was Harry, there now stood a brillant white tiger, with his amazing green eyes, looking up at the mystic, with a mischief-filled stare.

"H-Harry?" Zatanna stepped back a few paces and stopped, her back against the, now closed door, as she'd ran into it and closed it with her motion.

The large tiger, looked up at her and tilted its head. Watching her for a time, it started to step forward alittle. Small steps to start with, then in a hurry, it lepped at her, changing back to Harry in mid-leap, landing with one hand on either side of her shoulders and his feet beside her legs, trapping her in her place without actully touching her. "Yes, Zatanna?" his eyes were filled with mirth, as he noticed her blush at the closeness and the sound of his voice.

They stood like that for a long while, just looking into each others' eyes, before someone made a noise as they walked past the room's closed door, breaking the pair apart, both not looking into the other's eyes for while, as they got their breathing under wraps.

Zatanna was the first to speak. "So, I see you are well a-and fit today," she had been looking down at his chest, when she said that, just relising he had only been in a pair of long black pants, since she had come in. She tore her eyes away from his abs, when she noticed a hand pointing upwards.

"My eyes are up here Zatanna," he smirked at her. "And to answer your question, I feel fine. I haven't felt a fluctuation and considering the fact I can change my form, I believe most, if not all my magic, is now stable." He stretched and walked over to some drawers, pulling out a black shirt and pulling it on, missing the pout that graced the mystic's face. Turning back to look at her, he asked, "So, whats the verdict? When can I get out of here, so you can help the next person or get back to your work with the Justice Lague?"

Her eyes widened, almost comicly at the last part, "H-how did you...?"

Harry shrugged, "Wally let it slip the other day when he came round and told me the results of that prank he pulled on Batman."

Zatanna snickered at that. Batman had been in the cafateria talking with Question, when a small capsual was thrown at the dark caped detective. The capsual exploded and where once had been dark blue and black cape, was a mix of neon pink and deep purple, at a time when the cafateria was completely full.

Getting her snickers under control, Zatanna smiled at the young man before her. He told her he wasn't sure of his age, since he hadn't had a birthday that he could ever remember, so she did and age test and found out he was 22 years old. Three years below her age. "Well Harry," she smiled alittle saddly, "You can go today, if you w-want," she looked down at that, and when she turned to leave, she felt a hand on her arm, looking up, she fell into the deep soulful green eyes, that had captured her heart, the first time she had met the young man.

"Would it be wrong of me, if I were to ask you out, Zatanna? Gathered, I'm not going to be your patient soon, ofcause."

Biting her lower lip, trying to stop herself from kissing him in a fit of passion, she nodded her head, "I-I would like t-that Harry," she blushed brightly, as she mentally berated her self. 'Why are you stuttering so much around him. You never did this with any other guy before.' She stared into his carring, emerald eyes and let out a mental sigh, 'thats why,' she thought.

Harry leaned in and lightly kissed her lips, releasing her arm and moving back a step. "Then, after I am released and you are off the clock, how about I spring for lunch?"

Zatanna just nodded her head, smiled and stepped out of the room. He face was on fire. She hadn't been this giddy, since Rick Dawson kissed her in her senior year at highschool. Turning back, she watched through the window, as Harry started unpacking his belongings from the drawers and closet and putting some on. While she watched on, she noticed, with some awe, that he didn't need any incatation or wand-waving, like she once had too, he just looked at the rest of his things and gently, almost without worry, waved his hand at the extra items on the bed and they shrunk, and then he placed them in his pockets.

-A few hours later-

Harry and Zatanna, had been walking down one of the busy streets of Gotham, the only city at the moment that had a clinic that could handle his magical output, that and it was the city he had turned up in as well. Harry had paid for lunch, like he had said he would - apperently, one of the things that Mr. Mxyzptlk, had given him in one of the many magical trunks with connecting pouches, he had with him now, was a trunk that was full to the brim, with ten generations worth of money from all over the universe, and not high units of money, but it was all in pocket change, apperently one of Mr. Mxyzptlk's jokes - and the pair had walked around for awhile, caught a movie, then went to the park and watched the sun set, before they went to a resturant and had a nice meal with red wine and a fish dinner. After which, Harry had offered to walk his date and 'maybe' his new girlfriend - he wasn't too sure yet - home.

As they had started around a corner, there was an explosion that threw rubble their way. Harry, moving quickly, shielded his date, both with his body and a Protego shield, that he didn't even relise he hadn't said of even made the motion for.

After making sure his date was okay, he left the shield up, partly taking note of the fact it had formed a barrier around her that she couldn't get through, he turned to the one responcible and if it hadn't been so serious, he may have laughed his ass off at the circus reject with the geen hair, that stood not far away from him, with what looked like, atleast thirty minions, armed with strange guns that had boxing gloves on the end.

What happened in the next several minutes, turned into such a shock for Zatanna, as she watched as Harry took out the minions, without even a worry in the world, even watching as he changed forms at one time, becoming a huge dragon, as big as train and breathing fire on five of them that were trying to flee. Soon, there was only one green haired jittery clown, and one very worried looking girl with a jester hat, sat on her head.

After the minions were no more, Harry landed in human form, infront of the clown and the woman, who he was pretty sure had wet herself with fear, he snarled and raised his hand. Everyone there, shut there eyes tight, even Zatanna, not wanting to see what happened.

All was quite for a long time, then there was the sound of sloshing and a sqwark, similar to that of what he remembered Umbridge making when the Centaur's dragged her away. Everying, bar the smirking Wizard, opened their eyes, starring at a now, changed Joker. Though if any one had been expecting some sceen of violence, they were very much wrong.

"Joker, I think Not," started Harry, in his best chiding voice, "big baby, more accurate," he grinned as the now, diaper wearing, rattle waving, big bottle drinking, bald big baby, sat and glared over the top of the big bottle, that was stuck in his gob, and muttered something that, if Harry was right with his mumbling speech understanding - and being friends with Ron for years, he proberly was - whatever was said, he was sure, was atomnomticly impossible. Raising his hand again and taking a special kind of pleasure in the fact that the Joker twitched and tried to move away, when he raised his hand, he motioned with his finger and said, "Naughty naughty Mr. Joker," he said in a baby-ish voice, "thats not very nice."

A distinct "SCREW YOU!" was heard, followed by a whimper from the girl with the jester hat, who looked like she would faint at any time.

Harry starred alittle harder at the clown, then smiled wickedly again and clicked his fingers. In a flash of multi-coloured light, Joker squealed like what he now reprosented, when he suddenly found himself over a the knees of large transfigered form of an older woman - their get-away car - that had started spanking him, rather hard. About that time, the jester hat wearing girl had finally had enough, with on last muttered, "Puddin?" she flopped to the ground, like a puppet having its strings cut.

Turning back to his date, he was alittle shocked to see that there were five other people standing there. A few of which was a scrowling Batman, a impassive looking Superman and two other people, he was sure were kids, as they were half Batman's size, who were looking at him in both shock and angry. "What?" Thats when he noticed the shock and horroron Zatanna's face.

AN: Thanks for reading. Please review and make it something worth while. Not just, 'it sucked' or 'it was good'. Actully tell me why it was bad or good. That way, I can make my next story or chapter, (whenever I post this) better.

- P.P.


End file.
